


Ash and Eiji in Japan

by Lockedmyselfupinaroom



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy, M/M, Osaka Japan, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedmyselfupinaroom/pseuds/Lockedmyselfupinaroom
Summary: Ash visits Eiji in Osaka Japan, and Eiji takes him to various locations. This is a short one-shot of fluffy scenes between Ash and Eiji having a good time and being happy! The link for the artist's work to go along with the fic is https://oomph833.tumblr.com/post/186151728501/heres-my-piece-for-bananafishrbb





	Ash and Eiji in Japan

“C’mon Ash,” Eiji pulls insistently on Ash’s hand, leading him forward into the bustling crowd before them. Ash never could have guessed that Dotonburi was such a busy street. There are shining lights and neon signs plastered everywhere, and massive figurines adorn the tops of buildings in a manner unlike what Ash has seen of Japan so far. He’s mesmerized by every sight, but Eiji keeps tugging him along, making sure they arrive to their destination.

“Here we are,” Eiji beams at Ash and looks up at the food stand before them. It’s a simple street stand, with nothing too ornate about it. There are two workers at the stall, one is grilling up something and the other is taking orders.

“This? This is where you wanted to get food?” Ash raises an eyebrow, skeptical.

Eiji nods his head, “they have the best takoyaki here.”

Eiji orders the takoyaki, speaking in his native language with the man at the stand. Ash watches entranced - Eiji is so comfortable, so at home here. It’s a wonderful change of pace from the look of worry and confusion that was often plastered on Eiji’s face in New York.

Eiji turns around once he’s acquired the steaming hot plate of...balls.

“What is this? More of that weird stuff you tried to feed me? Natto?” Ash inspects the paper bowl carefully, taking a hesitant whiff.

“Just try it, although take a small bite. It’s hot,” Eiji takes one of the takoyaki balls with his chopsticks and opens it skillfully to let some steam out. He blows on it a few times before popping it into his mouth, and squealing with joy.

Ash smiles warmly - if Eiji likes it so much, he surely has to try it. He and Eiji have different tastes, but perhaps he’ll enjoy this more than the other strange things he’s been subjected to eating. It’s got to be better than natto at least.

Ash imitates Eiji, cutting it open to relieve some steam before placing it gingerly into his mouth.

The flavor hits him like a wave, washing throughout his taste buds like nothing he’s ever experienced before. It’s chewy yet delicious, with the right amount of spice and savor. He’s beside himself with how good it is - for once, he and Eiji can share an opinion on food!

“I knew you’d like it,” Eiji declares, “do you want to know what it is?”

“Maybe…” Ash’s mind whirs with the possibilities. They don’t eat cats here, do they?

“It’s octopus!” Eiji says excitedly.

Ash sighs in relief. He probably could’ve guessed that by the texture. “I’ve had octopus before you know! I’m not that American. I eat sushi, and I’ve tried ceviche before.” Ash pouts playfully and Eiji laughs at him, nudging him gently.

“I wasn’t sure if your precious taste buds could handle it,” Eiji mocks.

The two finish their takoyaki as they walk through the crowd, looking at the gaudy signs and figures. There are street merchants and vendors everywhere and the buildings are all adorned with for sale signs and flashing lights. It reminds Ash so much of the bustling city back home that he has brief moments of deja vu as he watches his surroundings.

Yet there's also reminders everywhere that this is not New York. He is in a foreign country and everything is different - he can't read any signs or symbols, the food smells strange, and the people dress and act unlike everyone in America. In New York, the people have attitude and everything is crowded and stuffy. Here, people keep a respectable distance apart from each other, and everyone is polite. Ash is used to the feeling of being in charge and familiar with his surroundings back home. Here in Osaka, he sticks out like a sore thumb and he knows it.

Ash follows Eiji in a daze, suddenly feeling dizzy. He isn't sure where Eiji is leading them, and he doesn't like that he isn't in control. Passersby all take a glance at Ash, who is clearly out of place with his blonde hair and American clothes. He screams foreigner to them all, and he can tell they are whispering curiously about him, wondering who he is and why he's here in this busy street in Japan.

Panic starts to close in around his chest, and his breathing becomes labored. He quickly reaches his hand out and grabs Eiji's. Eiji had been leading them forward this whole time, oblivious to Ash's distress. Ash squeezes Eiji's hand as a sign for help and Eiji turns to look at him. He quickly realizes the situation, and he wastes no time in getting Ash out of the thick crowd, leading him away and reassuring him that everything is going to be alright.

Ash listens to Eiji's soothing voice and follows him, trusting that Eiji knows what to do. Eiji leads Ash into a small side street, and the noise instantly dies out. It's quiet here, there are only a few stragglers, and the buildings are less overwhelming and ostentatious. Ash sighs in relief. His chest expands and the dizziness from before fades away.

Eiji rubs a hand in small circles over Ash's back. “Are you okay?” He asks, worry present in his voice.

“I am now,” Ash replies, “it was too crowded and overwhelming back there...that's never happened to me before. I'm used to that sort of scene in New York, but somehow I felt...I felt like I wasn't in control.”

Eiji nods in understanding, “I see what you mean, I'm sorry Ash.”

“It isn't your fault Eiji.” Ash looks over at Eiji, bewildered by his apology.

“I should've known you might feel that way. I felt like that the first time I walked around New York with Ibe-San, before I met you. I felt lost in a place that I didn't understand. But Ibe-San showed me a map and helped me to make sense of the English signs and that helped me a lot,” Eiji digs around in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He clicks on the map and zooms out to show Ash, “this is where we are.”

Ash studies the map on the screen, his genius mind etching it into his memory. Eiji was right- familiarizing himself with the streets and their current location does wonders for his nerves. He's never travelled outside of the US before, so being on unfamiliar ground had him feeling out of place and lost. But with Eiji beside him, helping him to understand this new territory, Ash already feels loads better.

Eiji continues to scroll across the map, pointing out specific locations and giving detailed descriptions to Ash. Ash casually swings his arm over Eiji's shoulders, noting the faint blush that crawls across Eiji's face as a result. He smiles, his worries gone. “So what can you tell me about where we are now? This street is called Hozenji-Yokocho?”

“Yes,” Eiji peers up at Ash, “it's a calm side street in Dotonburi, I rarely ever see heavy crowds here.”

“That was quick thinking for you to take me here,” Ash says with a smile, “thank you.” Ash leans in and gives Eiji a close lipped kiss in gratitude.

Eiji's face is now fully flushed and red, and he stammers in reply, “O-of course Ash. I wanted to help you.”

“Where are we headed to next?” Ash whispers, still very close to Eiji.

“I don’t know - where would you like to go?” a flustered Eiji says in return.

Ash smiles, looking up at the blue sky before turning his eyes back to his boyfriend. “Right here is good for now.”

“There’s not much to do here,” Eiji says, batting his eyes in confusion.

Ash smirks again before pressing his lips against Eiji’s. It feels like forever since the two had a moment of intimacy like this. They’ve spent the last few days visiting as many tourist attractions in Japan as possible and although it’s been wonderful, they’ve been surrounded by crowds at all times, without a moment of peace between the two of them. In this deserted side street, Ash can finally embrace his loved one without the compressing feeling of onlookers invading their privacy.

So Ash kisses Eiji, hard at first but then soft, conveying through his kiss all the pent up emotions he’s felt for the last few days. Eiji kisses him back with fervor, his heart swelling in his chest. Ash kisses Eiji insistently, delicately; he savors every tiny moan that escapes Eiji’s lips, and every tight, twisting pull of Eiji’s hands on his shirt. They lean up against a wall, covered from view and desperately clinging onto each other in this brief expanse of solitude.

When Ash finally pulls back, he opens his eyes slowly to take in a winded Eiji, back against the wall with his dark pupils dilated. Eiji’s balled up fists are still contorted in the fabric of Ash’s shirt. Ash’s kisses seem to have that sort of effect on Eiji - like a burst of energy that he can’t control, so he simply succumbs under the pressure.

Ash smiles and Eiji does the same, finally letting go of Ash’s shirt. “That- thank you,” Eiji says, licking his lips, “it’s been a while, hasn't it? I guess I got caught up in trying to show you everything.”

“And it’s been the most amazing trip of my life,” Ash says, “but let’s make sure we leave time for us to do more of this, okay?”

Eiji’s face dusts pink and he nods earnestly, as though Ash is bestowing upon him a special task. Ash chuckles, ruffling Eiji’s hair. He turns back towards the bustling street of Dotonburi ahead of them.

“Hey, where are you going?” Eiji asks.

“I thought we could check out Nipponbashi, it was listed on the map as having plenty of otaku stores. We can go and look at some of that manga that you’re always trying to get me to read,” Ash explains.

“You got all that from one look at the map?” Eiji wonders.

Ash shrugs, not seeing the big deal. Eiji beams at him and lets Ash lead the way, as he’s now an expert in getting around Osaka.

…………….

Ash stares at the seemingly endless walls of bookshelves in the otaku store - every shelf is filled with manga. He spies posters of anime girls and boys in bright and bubbly colors everywhere, and figurines adorn the store in each direction. He’s never seen anything quite like it before.

Eiji takes in the sight with awe, and Ash squeezes his hand. “I knew you’d enjoy this, show me what manga you like to read.”

Eiji leads Ash through the numerous bookshelves and shows him the Shonen Jump issues. Ash starts to browse the books, opening them and thumbing through the scenes to get an idea of the stories. After some time, he leaves Eiji to peruse the Shonen manga as he wanders away, eyes scanning the vivid colors and ornate toys and plushies.

His curious eyes land upon a section of manga that he’s never heard of before, something called “yaoi.” He glances at the covers, all which depict half nude men drawn in feminine poses. He opens one, surprised at what he finds.

“Hey Eiji!” he calls for him across the room, and Eiji quickly hurries over.

Eiji spots what Ash is looking at and turns a dark shade of crimson.

Ash smirks, “we should try this position sometime.”

Eiji nearly gasps aloud, but he quiets himself and grabs the manga from Ash’s outstretched hand. “Ash,” he says in a hushed voice, “you shouldn’t be parading that stuff for everyone to see.”

Ash laughs at him, “well it's out here in the open, on sale for anyone. Do you ever read this stuff?”

Eiji turns a shade darker with his embarrassment, and Ash finds it so cute that he kisses Eiji on the nose. At this action, the two hear a murmur of giggles from some of the girls in the area. Ash looks around them, noticing that this section of the store is swarming with young girls.

“You just gave the fujoshis a free show,” Eiji comments, laughing at Ash’s confused look.

Ash puts the book back on the shelf and the two head for another section of the store. Ash scratches his head, thinking to himself that he’ll never understand anime and nerd culture.

…………..

“You are going to love this,” Eiji is practically dancing on the spot with excitement, holding Ash’s hand as they ascend on the escalator towards the top of the Umeda Sky Building. The building reaches up to 40 stories and consists of two towers that are connected with each other by an observatory and several bridges for people to cross over. Ash does love being up on tall buildings, as it reminds him of New York. But he’s seen the cityscape countless times in New York from plenty of skyscraper views. He’s sure this won’t be much different.

Yet with Eiji buzzing with excitement next to him, Ash is also feeling giddy. As they approach the top, which is conveniently an open and round area, Ash starts to realize just why Eiji is so excited.

Part of the upper deck has a walkway outside, so the two can feel the intense winds blowing as the evening sky begins to change form with the setting sun. Ash and Eiji walk around the circular structure, amazed at the never ending buildings across the horizon.

“It’s breathtaking,” Ash admits, leaning casually against the rail. He wraps an arm around Eiji, pulling him closer. All of Osaka lies before them, buildings of various heights and sizes, bridges crossing over the river, and street lights zagging over the city like a maze. The sun peeks over a few buildings across the way, ready to plunge its way back into the earth. They chose the perfect time to observe up above the Sky Building.

“I’m happy,” Ash says, his heart full.

Eiji hugs him, resting his head upon Ash’s shoulder. A harsh breeze whips up their hair and shirts, and Ash holds Eiji tighter in an effort to keep him warm. The sight before them leaves them speechless for a minute - the golden sun sinks into the ground, leaving behind a soft purple grey sky, illuminated by the city lights. The violet hue hangs above the city for several minutes before fading away into a dark, deep indigo. Ash is reminded of the ocean as he watches the skyline, with all its changing colors and scattered clouds.

“Will we really be able to see the fireworks from here?” Ash whispers, curious.

“Yes, any minute now,” Eiji replies, holding onto Ash for warmth.

Ash and Eiji whisper careless nothings to each other as they wait, reminiscing over everything they’ve seen today and over the course of their vacation together. A red spark cuts through their conversation as it shoots into the sky and then fans out with a burst, signaling the beginning of the fireworks show.

Eiji looks up with a sparkle in his eyes, and Ash smiles at him. Eiji’s warmth and youthful energy have given Ash hope in his life. He previously thought he would be stuck in the streets of New York and leading his gang for forever, living a life of violence until death finally found him. It was Eiji who freed him from that life and brought him to the light, showing him that there was more than pain and senseless violence in his future.

The fireworks burst into the sky, one after another with vivid colors and flashy lights. Ash kisses Eiji on the cheek, grateful for all that Eiji has done for him. Eiji reaches a hand up to touch his cheek, surprised by the gesture.

"This is the best vacation Eiji," Ash whispers, "thank you."

……..

"Ah, this is the perfect way to end our day," Eiji sighs as he dips into the hot spring, closing his eyes and leaning back against the rocks.

The two can still hear the faint noise of Dotonburi from the onsen at their hotel, sounds of cars and music and party goers. The breeze is cool against the steaming hot of the water and the sky is lit with a brilliant and large moon. Ash steps into the hot spring and wraps his arms around Eiji, taking advantage of the fact that they are the only ones in the onsen.

"This feels nice," Ash rubs his face up against Eiji's and then kisses him.

"Mmm," Eiji moans softly against the kiss. Ash pulls back slowly to see Eiji's eyelids hooded, a coy expression on his face.

"Ooh," Ash raises an eyebrow teasingly, "did you get all hot and bothered from one kiss?"

Eiji gasps and stutters, "A-Ash! This is a public onsen. I-I wouldn't have such thoughts here!"

"Really?" Ash slides his hand down Eiji's chest in the water, stopping at his upper thigh.

"Ash," Eiji pleas, closing his legs tight in an attempt to hide his erection.

Ash's hand finds its mark - he closes a fist over Eiji's member, stroking him slow and steady. Eiji closes his eyes and stifles a moan, rocking his body back against Ash. Ash loves teasing Eiji more than anything, watching him succumb to his primal desires.

Eiji rests his head against Ash's shoulders, his arms under the water grasp desperately to Ash. "Ash...ahhh...is this...okay?" His words are breathy, they tumble out in slow syllables.

"Its fine, no one's around," Ash assures him, "and besides, how can I stop touching you when you're like this?"

Eiji ceases with his worry, breathing rapidly as Ash picks up the pace. Eiji buries his face into Ash's shoulder and bites down, not hard, but just enough to stifle his wanton noises. Ash smirks as his lover reaches his climax, shaking in the water, his eyes flying open with blown pupils. The sight is oh so delicious.

Eiji sighs heavily, nearly collapsing into the hot spring. "Ash," his voice is cracked, whispery, "how dare you."

Ash laughs at Eiji, who is pretending to pout. Ash knows that he secretly loves the attention, and that Eiji even thrives on the adrenaline rush of doing something so naughty.

Eiji pulls himself out of the hot spring and sits himself on the cool rocks. "It was getting too hot," Eiji explains, drying himself up with a fresh towel.

Ash gets out too, relishing the cool air on his heated skin. He wraps a towel around his waist quickly, but not quick enough. He sees Eiji staring at him with a knowing look, one eyebrow raised.

"So round two will be in bed then, I assume?" Eiji asks.

Ash blushes and nods.

……………….

“So what are we doing tomorrow Eiji?” Ash inquires as his arm wraps around Eiji. Eiji is still panting, breathless after the aftermath of round two.

“Hmm…” Eiji ponders, his mind clouded with sleep, “I need to take you to Osaka Castle. And you should also try croquettes.”

“A castle,” Ash imagines samurai and tall gates and elaborately detailed structures. He’s excited, he’s never visited a Japanese castle before.

He looks down at Eiji, eager to discuss more. However, Eiji is knocked out asleep in his arms, his expression blissful. Ash smiles and croons softly to himself, “I love you Eiji. Forever and always.”

He makes himself comfortably in bed, and as his eyelids close, he realizes just how tired he is too. Dreams come quickly, sweeping over him like a heavy blanket of vivid colors and wondrous memories of the day’s events.

For the first time in a long time, there are no nightmares, no horrors to recall. He sleeps peacefully, ready to awaken and see what the next day of adventure will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out this amazing art that inspired the fic for the Reverse Big Bang -- https://oomph833.tumblr.com/post/186151728501/heres-my-piece-for-bananafishrbb


End file.
